InSchoolSuspension
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Hogwarts has started a new program called In-School-Suspension. And Harry has it...


**A/N:** So this is the first thing I've written since 6-25-08… Which is a looooong time. I'm so sorry for those of you who have been following what I'd posted. I'm sure it looked like I fell off the face of the planet. Well, college happened, and the homework has been killer. I'll try to write and post more, though. I hope you all like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, nor do I pretend to own, anyone/anything mentioned in this story that relates to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World.

_This sucks_, Harry thought. He was sitting in a small classroom with no windows, only a few desks, and blank walls. There was no way of telling the time and the only things to do were work, stare at the wall, or sleep, though the latter two would just get you another day of in-school-suspension, ISS for short.

This new program that Hogwarts was trying out was popular in the States' Muggle schools and news spread about it. So, naturally, like any other cruel and unusual punishment, it was adopted into school.

_This sucks big time_. He looked around at all the other students – none of which he knew – and then at the teacher. She was young witch, around her mid-twenties to early thirties; she was pale with curly brown hair and donned black pants and matching shirt with a grey sweater for warmth. If Harry was straight, he'd think of her as being attractive.

"Just perfect…" Harry mumbled.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" the young woman asked.

"Nothing," he said, and turned back to his papers. He had been writing freestyle prose ever since he sat down, but hadn't once checked to see what he had written. He sighed, picking up the paper, and stared in horror as one name popped up at him: Draco Malfoy. He shuffled through all the papers and was mortified as he realized every single page had his name on it. _What the bloody hell?!_

He looked around the room again; everyone was calm and collected, but he felt a maelstrom of disgust and anger.

_Wait_, he pondered, _I don't even know what I wrote about. Maybe it won't be so bad._ So he looked back down and began reading. The first story was about Malfoy getting horribly mangled.

_Okay, not so bad._

The second was of Harry and Malfoy becoming friends.

_Weird, but okay._

The next one featured the two coming out about being gay.

_Whoa!_

The fourth brought Harry and Malfoy to a hidden alcove, snogging.

…

The fifth one showed the two boys giving each other handjobs.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

The sixth, and final, one had the two boys making love on Malfoy's bed in Malfoy's room and after they were done, Harry put on Malfoy's shirt.

"Ah!"

"Mr. Potter, is something the matter?"

"Yes, something is terribly wrong! I think I might have a concussion or something!"

"Settle down, Mr. Potter. I doubt you have a concussion, but go to the hospital wing anyway and get checked up. But you're to come _right_ back."

"Yes, ma'am." He got up and left the room and as soon as the door shut, he bolted. He was running fast and not looking where he was going when he bumped into someone with blonde hair.

"Look where you're- Oh, hi, Harry!" Luna said. She got up gracefully and brushed her robes off. "Are you running from the nargles again?"

"What? No! I'm running from my thoughts!" Harry waved the papers around – which he just realized he had taken with him – and then said, "Now I have to go to the infirmary. Bye!" And he took off again.

After running for a few minutes – but to him it felt like hours – he ran into another person. In order to keep his ass from hitting the floor too hard, he threw his hands up and out, the papers flying everywhere.

"Potter! Watch where you're going!"

_Uh-oh! Shit! Just who I needed to see!_

"Potter, can you hear me?" Malfoy asked. "Ah, whatever." He looked at the papers strewn about. "Oh, what's this?" He picked up the story in which he was getting horribly mangled. "Typical, Potter."

Harry was too stunned to speak or even move.

Malfoy reached for another one. "You and I? Friends? In your dreams, Potter." He grabbed another page and his eyes narrowed. "How do you know that I'm gay?" Not waiting for a response, he grabbed the next one. His smirk disappeared and he glared at Harry. "You have dreams about snogging me?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Harry just made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a whimper. _Please don't read any more, please don't read any more, please don't read any more…_ he chanted.

Malfoy picked up another one and his face blanched. "Potter, what the hell is this?!" He immediately scooped up the last paper and read it quickly. Harry studied the emotions flitting across his face: confusion, disbelief, anger, embarrassment, and finally lust, though that lasted only fleetingly. "Potter," he whispered, voice heavy. "Is this what you think about me?"

Harry was still paralyzed, it seemed, because he didn't have an answer.

"Potter!" Malfoy snapped.

Harry didn't think twice before he did what he did. He lunged forward and attached his lips to Malfoy's. Malfoy made a sound and tried to push Harry away but he wasn't having any of it. He forced Malfoy's back onto the floor and placed his hands on his waist. Harry moaned and Malfoy's eyes went wide and he felt a tongue press against his lips. He successfully managed to dislodge the obviously disoriented Gryffindor and get up off the floor.

"Potter, what the fuck?!" He demanded. _It actually wasn't that bad… No! This is Potter we're talking about. Harry _bloody _Potter._

"I…I…" Harry stammered. "Sorry." He hung his head and walked off, leaving Malfoy to stare after him as he walked back to ISS._ I kissed Malfoy!_ He thought as he walked. _What the fuck is wrong with me?! But… it was pretty nice… No!_

Harry entered the ISS room and sat back down. "Is everything all right, Mr. Potter?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" he murmured, looking down at his desk and the one remaining paper there. He flipped it over and found lots of scribbles of 'Draco Malfoy' littering the margins. He sighed and checked his Muggle watch. _Just one more period…_ he thought.

_The next day…_

Harry was sitting in the same room with many of the same students as the day before but with a different supervisor. Today it was Professor Binns, whereas yesterday Harry didn't even know the witch's name – nor had he bothered to find out what it was.

So Harry had his head down – because Binns is oblivious to everything – and tried to fall asleep. But his plans were foiled when someone sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He groaned and picked his head up, whispering, "What now?" When he saw Draco Malfoy smirking at him, he yelped.

"Shh! You'll get us in trouble!" Draco hissed. He got up and motioned for Harry to follow him. "Walk with me."

Instead of moving, Harry sat frozen in his seat, his mind whirring a thousand miles an hour. _Draco Malfoy is asking me to take a walk with him. What does he want? He just wants to get me into more trouble. _Harry snorted derisively. _I saw the way he looked at me yesterday after I kissed him. He was mortified! He just wants to make fun of me…_

Harry glanced at the door, seeing Malfoy had come back to try to get him to move. "Potter, are you done warring with your conscience yet?"

Harry sneered before getting up and following his mortal enemy out of the classroom. After a couple minutes of walking, Harry stopped and grabbed Malfoy's arm, turning him to face him. "Look Malfoy, whatever you want to tell me… just hurry up and spit it out."

Malfoy looked around quite nervously before looking Harry dead in the eye. "I don't like you, Potter."

Harry snorted a laugh. "Well, I coulda told you that."

Malfoy hushed him. "Let me finish, Potter." He took a deep breath to compose himself. "I don't like you… but I'd… like to get to know you." He said each word slowly, trying to pick the right ones to use. "Listen," he cut off Harry's chance to speak again, "I know we're enemies, I know we've hated each other since first year, and I know that your friends would kill me if they found out that we were seeing each other… but…" He rang his hands in his shirt, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I would still like to get to know you. I want to become friends, I don't want us to hate each other, and I don't want your friends hating me either."

Harry was flabbergasted. So Malfoy didn't hate him…? He smiled at Malfoy lightly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Malfoy, it's okay. I don't know what caused me to kiss you yesterday, but, well, I won't say I regret it." Malfoy's eyes never left the hand on his shoulder as he listened to Harry speak. "But I do regret not doing it sooner."

Malfoy closed his eyes briefly and then turned back to face Harry. "Me too," he whispered. When he opened his eyes Harry's face was nearly an inch away from his own. "Potter…?"

Harry smiled right before he planted his lips softly but firmly against Malfoy's. He felt Malfoy sigh and give in, felt Malfoy's hands grip his broad shoulders. He tightened his own grip on Malfoy's shoulder, bringing his other hand down to rest on his waist. He tongued the space in between Malfoy's lips playfully, willing the other boy to give him entrance. Before their kiss could get any deeper, Professor Snape swept around the corner, stopping as soon as he saw his star pupil and the bane of his existence snogging in the corridor.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" The two teens jumped apart, staring in horror at their Potions professor. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Professor, I-" Harry started, but Snape help up a hand, cutting him off.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter. Detention with me later tonight. Eight o'clock. If you're even a second late, I'm taking fifty points from Gryffindor." He snarled at Harry before turning to Malfoy. "As you for, Mr. Malfoy, see me in my office in ten minutes to discuss your punishment." He glared once more at Harry before brushing past them, robes billowing behind him.

An awkward silence sat heavily in the air between the two for several minutes. "So…" Harry started, trying to break the tension. "I should, uh, probably get back to ISS…"

"Yeah," agreed Draco. "I'm missing, er, Divination right now, so, uh…" he coughed. "Yeah, I'll… see you around, Potter."

Harry nodded, but neither moved. Malfoy chanced a glance at Harry only to find that Harry was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Malfoy coughed again. "Right," he said. "Bye, then."

Harry grabbed Malfoy's elbow, swinging him back to plant one firm kiss on his lips before letting him go. "Bye, Draco." He set off down the corridor, not looking back as he walking back to ISS.

_Later…_

Harry showed up to detention with Snape at 8:01. "That's fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter." Snape scowled. "Unfortunately I will be unable to supervise your detention this evening as I have prior engagements with the other staff members."

Harry snorted. "How unfortunate," he muttered.

"That's another twenty points, Mr. Potter. As I was saying, since I won't be here to make sure you do your job, I have asked Mr. Malfoy here to watch you."

Malfoy sneered, though half-heartedly. "Step one toe out of line, Potter, and I'll deduct every point in your hourglass."

"Now Draco," Snape warned, but had a small smile on his face. "Potter, do what Mr. Malfoy tells you to do and there won't be any repercussions, is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Good. Draco, see to it that he cleans every one of these cauldrons – without magic." He strode from the room without another word. The slam of the door echoed through the small room and left the two boys in complete silence.

Harry immediately got to work, grabbing a rag, bucket of water, and grease dissolver. Halfway through the first cauldron he looked up and noticed that Malfoy had disappeared. He shrugged. _He's probably got better things to do anyway._

He powered through the rest of the cauldrons, setting aside his rag and wiping the sweat from his brow. Snape reentered the room at that moment and surveyed Harry's handiwork. "Acceptable, Potter. You may leave."

Harry thought it odd that he hadn't said anything about the disappearance of Malfoy, but brushed it off as he exited the room. As soon as he set foot in the Entrance Hall – which was completely empty as it was now eleven o'clock – he saw Malfoy emerge from the Great Hall. "Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

Malfoy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Potter!" He walked over and Harry noticed that he was missing his robes.

"Why did you leave the classroom?" Harry asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh, well, I didn't think you'd wanted me there."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh," said Harry, looking at the stairs. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, Malfoy. G'night."

"Harry, wait." At the sound of his first name, Harry stopped walking. Malfoy slid next to him, opening his mouth to speak. No words came out.

"Malfoy, what do you w-" Malfoy grabbed either side of Harry's face and cut him off, planting his lips over Harry's. The raven-haired teen placed his hands on Malfoy's shoulders and pushed. "Malfoy, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to 'get to know me'."

Malfoy just kissed Harry again, damning the consequences. "No," he muttered in between kisses, "I just want to-" he groaned as he brought Harry's body flush against his own "-I want _you_."

Despite the oddity of the situation and what they had talked about, Harry smiled lightly. "Really?"

"Yes, Potter. Really." Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and pulled.

"Where are we going?"

"My dormitories," Malfoy murmured, pulling Harry along.

Harry followed his sworn enemy down into the dungeons, stopping along a stretch of wall; Malfoy whispered the password and dragged Harry inside. The blonde led Harry up a winding staircase to the 7th year boys' dormitories. Everyone inside was already asleep, but it still gave Harry the rush of adrenaline as he knew they could be caught at any moment.

Malfoy shoved him onto a bed, drawing the curtains and placing several Sealing and Silencing Charms on them. He turned back to Harry to see the brunette already peeling his shirt away from his body and tossing it up and over Malfoy's head. Malfoy took a second to let his eyes wander over the expanse of tan skin he was presented with before latching his lips to Harry's throat, sucking and biting and licking.

Harry's back arched off the bed as his hands began working on taking Malfoy's shirt off as well. Malfoy sat back and let the shirt slide down his arms to pool on top of the one Harry threw. The blonde then leaned down, attaching his mouth to Harry's left nipple while squeezing the other with his fingers. Harry moaned, squirming underneath the touch. "Malfoy, would you hurry up already?"

The Slytherin stopped, instead leaning up to take Harry's lips in another sweet kiss as his hands worked on Harry's belt and trousers.

After getting the trousers undone, Malfoy slowly lowered them, revealing tented black cotton boxers. The blonde shook his head at the sight. "What?" Harry asked.

Malfoy surprised him by standing up on the bed, dropping his hands to his own trousers. His erection was pressing up against the material, making it slightly difficult to pull the zipper down. As soon as he got all the buckles, buttons, and zippers undone, he started shimmying out of them. He was in the full nude now – no boxers or pants under his trousers – and his erection was standing proud in front of Harry. Malfoy smirked at him before lying back down, right on top of Harry. "Let's get those boxers off, shall we, Harry?" he purred, slipping a finger underneath the waistband of the offending article of clothing.

Harry moaned, nodding vehemently, and watched as Malfoy eased the fabric down. Once his member was free, Malfoy cupped Harry's balls with his hand, squeezing lightly and massaging them. Harry groaned, wriggling at Malfoy's surprisingly gentle touch. "Ung… Malfoy…"

Malfoy smiled quite evilly and leaned down to take Harry's member into his mouth, licking at the underside only once before pulling back completely. "You taste good, Harry." He smirked when he saw Harry glare at him. Malfoy bent back down and placed his lips around the head of Harry's cock, sucking softly and lapping at the pre-come that was leaking out slowly. "Mm, really good."

"Malfoy, would you hurry up and fuck me already?" Harry demanded, wiggling on the bed under him.

Malfoy smirked but released the Sealing Charm on the curtain for a few seconds so he could grab a tube of lube from his bedside table. He popped the top, squirting a liberal amount into his palm and brought it down to coat his penis. He moaned as he started stroking himself, almost completely forgetting that Harry was underneath him, waiting and wanton; that is, until, Harry coughed forced him out of his reverie.

Using the leftover lube on his hand, he reached underneath his soon-to-be-lover and circled a finger around the tight ring of muscles at his hole. The Slytherin pushed the finger in, past the muscles and into the glorious tightness. He moaned at this alone. "Oh Merlin, Potter… You're so tight already… I can't wait to be inside you." Malfoy pushed another finger in slowly, then began scissoring and stretching.

"Malfoy, please…" begged Harry. "Just… do it already."

Nodding, Malfoy withdrew his fingers. He lifted Harry's legs and placed them on his shoulders, and, lining his erection up with Harry's hole, eased inside. Harry groaned at the intrusion, trying to relax his body. Malfoy stopped pushing, and now his hands were massaging Harry's thighs, willing the teen to calm down. "Shh, just relax."

Once he thought he was relaxed enough, he nodded his head, signaling for Malfoy to continue. The burning never stopped and got even worse the deeper the blonde went. He screwed up his face once Malfoy was all the way in, trying to get used to the feeling of having a penis in his ass. When he felt he was ready, he told Malfoy, "Move," because now the pain was stemming from having something up there and not having it move.

The Slytherin pulled out slightly, well aware of Harry's hiss of pain, and then pushed back in slowly. He hit the small bundle of nerves and Harry's hiss turned into a moan as he arched his back off of the bed again. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, his breathing erratic. "I was _not_ expecting that."

"And I was _not_ expecting that reaction, but I'll take it," Malfoy countered, smirking. He thrust a little faster this time, hitting Harry's prostate once more.

"Holy- Faster, Draco!"

The smile on Malfoy's face at the use of his first name was bright enough to light up the entire Great Hall on a pitch black night. So he obliged and thrust into Harry harder, faster, deeper. Anything Harry demanded, he delivered. Sometime into their fucking, he let go of one of Harry's thighs and brought his hand in between them, taking a hold of Harry's erection and stroking without mercy. At the stimulation to his cock and his prostate, Harry was coming within seconds, screaming his pleasure at the top of his lungs.

The muscles clamping around his member and seeing Harry's sperm ejaculated onto the Gryffindor's stomach was enough to do it for Malfoy, and moments later he too was spilling his load.

Malfoy collapsed on top of Harry, pulling him close to his body and kissing him lightly on the forehead, tasting the sweat. "I'm glad we could do this," he murmured, threading his fingers into his lover's disheveled hair.

"Me, too," whispered Harry.

_The next day…_

Harry walked into Potions class, late again. "That's another day in ISS, Potter. Don't even bother sitting down."

Sighing, Harry walked out of the room, shooting a fleeting glance at Malfoy, who smiled sadly and mouthed, "I'll visit you later."

The bounce in Harry's step was considerably happy. Professor Snape decided he'd have to remedy that. "And detention, Potter, with me tonight." Harry stopped trying to skip and sulked out of the classroom.


End file.
